Withering Rose
by skaprunk
Summary: Isn't it amazing how things we say we would never do are the things that we end up doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story: If I owned the Harry Potter world, Hermoine wouldn't bo so bookwormish, Harry and Ron wouldn't exist, and there would be a character named Kana fucking Draco. (There is in one of my other stories but we won't mention that)**

**I decided to try something new and my chapters are going to be fairly short.**

Hermoine stepped onto the train and stashed her trunk in the baggage compartment and went to where she was supposed to spend the ride to the school. Here she was, Seventh year, and Head Girl. What she had aspired to be since her first day here in First year. She was such a silly little child back then, and now she was seventeen-a woman. She has decided that she would become the first Minister of Magic.

She pulled open the door to the Heads' compartment and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. His hair had gotten shaggier and had been magicly dyed black, which made his ice-blue eyes stand out more. Her eyes slid down over his body, thin, but not scrawny, there was just enough muscle there, and-Holy Hell-he was in his boxers. She slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall next to it.

The door opened and out walked an girl Hermoine didn't know, wearing an outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. Draco appeared in the doorway, licking his lips. He was wearing a loose black shirt that buttoned up and tight black pants with black and green straps that hugn off them. Goddamn he was beautiful.

"Well, Mudblood," he said, noticing Hermoine standing there. "I'd offer you a shag, but I don't want to catch whatever disease you Mudbloods carry."

Hermoine snorted. "Oh, please. You'd only be saving me from getting what you and your _friends _pass back and forth. That I have to say would be a fate worse than death."

"Ooooh, ouch." Draco looked her up and down. "I saw you staring. You've gotten pretty sexy yourself. Whenever you decide you'd rather not waste your virginity on someone ad pathetic as that disgusting Weasly you come see me. I'll gladly give you the time of your life."

"Ha!"

Draco watched her turn and walk away. He noticed the way her hips moved as she walked. She had definitly filled out. Her gross busy hair had taken care of itself and now hung in sleek waves. She had it half up making her look cute and girly without making her look childish. She would be his project for this year. Sweet, innocent, VIRGINAL, little Hermoine Granger. It would be a fun distraction. They would be living together after all. Oh, how he would break her. Whether she liked it or not, he _would_ have her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermoine walked through the train, searching for Harry and Ron and Ginny. When she found them, Harry and GInny were in a liplock with their tongues down eachothers' throats. Ron was sitting there watching them with a disgusted look on his face.

Hermoine burst into the compartment. singing, "Here she comes to save the day!"

Harry and Ginny ignored her, but Ron laughed.

Hermoine reached her hand out to him. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone. Come take a walk with me."

Ron took her hand and she pulled him up. She had always liked Ron best out of Harry and the Weasleys. Even in their First year when he was the meanest person in the school to her, except of course for Malfoy. She had to admit that she had always had a little crush on him. Scratch that. A BIG crush on him. The best part of her summer every year was when she visited his house and got to soo how cute he looked in his too small pajamas and how cute he looked in the morning, with his eyes half closed and his hair all messed up. She thought he looked best in the morning.

Of course, she could never tell him how she felt. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he laughed in her face? That would be so embarrasing! She didn't even want to think about it.

After walking around for a bit, there's only so many places you can go on a train after all, and after they ended up at the compartment containing Harry and Ginny-who were still in the middle of a snogfest-Hermoine looked at her watch. She had to meet Professor McGonagall and Malfoy-UGH!-in the Heads' compartment in five minutes.

She gave Ron aquick kiss on the cheek. "Gotta go. See you at the school."

She walked over to the Heads' compartment and opened the door. Malfoy was there, but the compartment was lacking the presence of Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Mudblood. Back for that shag I promised, I see." Draco said and started to undo his belt just to freak out the little Virgin. It must have worked because she jumped a foot in the air. She regained her composure quickly though.

"As much as I would _love_ to be screwing you at the moment Malfoy, I think I'll have to pass on that for now. Professor McGonagall's going to be here soon."

"Well, we _could_ have a quickie before the old bat gets here, but that would leaveyou wanting more, and I would _hate_ to do that to you. But anytime you're ready, you'll know where to find me. The room right next to yours."

Hermoine rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. "I see you two have gotten...well you haven't killed each other. Good. We can get right down to business."

So this doesn't become too long, and because it would be INSANELY boring and you would no longer read my story, I'm going skip her lecture and give you the highlights. She gived them their duties and tells them what extra privileges they get for being Head Boy and Girl. Ok? Now we can get back to the good stuff.

After Professor McGonagall left, Hermoine looked out the window amd noticed they were almost to the school. "We better change into out robes," she muttered absently.

"Ok, Mudblood. But you strip first," Malfoy said.

"Not _you_ and I us. Harry and Ron and I us." She left to go tell them.

"Going to go play Mother to Pothead and Weasel, eh? You're just jealous cause of the action they get!" Malfoy yelled after her.

She came to the compartment that Harry and the two Weasleys occupied. Harry and Ginny were still in a liplock.

"Guy's we're almost to the school. You should change into your robes."

After Ron had his robes in hang, Hermoine grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the compartment across the aisle.

"Hermoine? What the-"

Hermoine cut him off by putting her lips on his. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you."

Ron kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. "Me too." He wrapped his arms around her. The train lurched, and together they fell into one of the long seats. They went back to kissing.

They stood up and he pressed her aginst the wall. She kissed his neck and slipped his shirt over her shoulders. He smiled and did the same to her.

She laughed and started to undo his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone was banging on the door. "What the bloody hell are you two doing in there?" Get your asses out here!" It was Harry.

Hermoine looked at Ron and felt her face heat up. She couldn't control herself, and she burst into a fit of giggles. She didn't know why, but the whole situation seemed funny to her.

She quickly slipped into the white shirt and black shirt required of girls to wear under their robes, the whole time avoiding looking at Ron, which was hard when she could feel his eyes on her.

What had they been about to do? She knew she had always liked Ron, but...she guessed she had just let Malfoy get to her. She promised herself she woudn't let him do that to her again. Why did he bother her so?

The train pulled into Hogsmeade. Hermoine stepped out of the comprtment, avoiding Harry's and Ginny's accusing stares. Why did they have to look at her like that? They couldn't truely say that they had never done anything. And besides, nothing happened between her and Ron.

She said goodbye to her friends and went off in search of the Head's carriage. What would happen between her and Ron now? They couldn't act like nothing at all had happened. That was too hard to ignore.

She found the Head's carriage and climbed in. Malfoy was already there. Great. She blushed again, replaying the enite scene between her and Ron in her head.

"Hey, Mudblood. You look different. What is it? I know! You got laid! Congratulations, Mudblood. So who was it? Ewwww. Don't tell me it was with Weasel?" Draco said just to see the girl get worked up. It worked. He loved torturing her so.

"No, as a matter of fact, it wasn't Ron."

"Pothead then? I never figured you would be the type to be the other woman, Mudblood, but hey, whatever works for you."

"No, it wasn't Harry."

"The Weasel girl then? Have you decided that you like girls now?"

"No, I still like boys."

"You know some besides those two?"

"Yes."

"Who was it then?"

"No one! I didn't fuck anyone!" She screamed this at him.

Draco laughed to himself. He knew her type. Now that it had almost happened, she would be afraid of sex. She would be scared to get close to a guy. He loved her type of girl, had delt with them before. This type was much more fun to break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait. Here's the next part in this story.**

Hermoine stormed away as the train pulled into the station. God how she hated him. Who on Earth expected to live in a private tower with him? _I don't think so._

She spotted Ron. She blushed and hid behind other students so she wouldn't be seen. How could she have done that? That wasn't like her? That damned Malfoy brat again. It was like he was controlling her or something. "Don't be silly," she told herself. "How could he be controlling you?"

"Talking to yourself now, Mudblood? Are you going crazy? Or perhaps you're already there?" called a certain snotty voice.

_Speak of the devil. Dammit!_ She looked up. "Hi, Draco. Long time no see. How are you?" sarcasticly came out of her mouth.

"Great actually. Better than you could be."

"Joyful." She rolled her eyes.

"I see your little friends over there." Draco looked behind her.

"I know perfectly well where they are, thanks."

"So you've ditched them then? Wow, Granger. You may have actually done something smart for once."

"Really? That's one more than you. You have yet to do anything remotely smart."

"Ohhh, ouch. You really know how to hurt someone, Mudblood."

"Glad it's you."

"Have fun with your pals. I have better things to do than stand here and who knows what could happen to my reputation if I was seen talking to a Mudblood."

"I'd be so sorry to damage something as important thatn your reputation." But Draco was already gone.

Hermoine followed the other kids into the school and took her place at the Griffindor table to watch the sorting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey for once I updated fast.**

**Ok so this chapter is a little Hermoineless. But the next one will be a little Dracoless so it will all even out.**

Draco sat down and quickly scanned the Great Hall, looking for Parkinson. Not to call her over, but to hide from her. Why did she want him so bad?

His eyes fell on the Mudblood, laughing with her friends. She hadn't started to break yet. Why? She would be a challenge. That was okay though. He liked challenges. They made things a little more interesting. He looked away.

Someone asked him how his summer went. He mumbled an answer automaticly but didn't pay attention to what it was. Whatever it was, he was sure it was a lie. His summer was not fine at all. Pretty much, it sucked. His father in Azkaban because of that Potter boy, his mother started to break down, denying that she could do anything without her husband by her side. Draco's summer was spent taking care of her and running the Malfoy manor and everything that went with it. He discovered that there was just too much to being a Malfoy for his liking. But his father would murder him in his sleep if he let everything fall apart.

But Draco would never let anyone at school know that. He could hear his father's voice in his ear, "Malfoy's don't share their problems, even to other Malfoys. It shows weakness and Malfoys are not weak. Malfoy's are strong." No wonder his mother went nuts. He would crack too if he had to deal with his father and his stupid rules about what Malfoys are and what they aren't, building up a false life, and seen it ripped out from under him. He now felt sympathy for the poor woman. _Something else Malfoys don't do._ Draco smiled to himself.

At least that Dumbledore was gone. That was a lie. He really had let his father control too much if he was controling his thoughts. Draco had never really minded Dumbledore. He thought he was a pretty good Headmaster.

Draco looked up. Now _there_ was a pretty girl.

And the Draco Malfoy everyone knew was back.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is a chapter of a bit of Draco absence**

Hermoine looked down at the table as the first years filed in to be sorted. She was thinking of the. She shouldn't have been, she was back at her favorite place in the world, but she was thinking about it anyways.

She remembered sitting in her room as her parents fought, almost every day. She remembered hearing their screams, and crashes as things hit the walls. Their screams were about her. Her mother hated having a witch for a daughter who had to go away for the year for school, and she blamed it all on Hermoine's father. In turn, her father would go out and get drunk, then stumble in around one or two in the morning, and they would fight about that also. She couldn't remember them speaking to eacother once without it turning into a fight. She was so glad when she got away and went to the Weasleys'.

Of course, she couldn't tell the Weasleys what had happened at her house all summer. She couldn't tell anyone. It wouldn't feel right. She was never good with telling people how she felt. She had never even told Harry or Ron or Ginny anymore than they needed to know, and they didn't need to know this. It had seemed like her only friend lately was Crookshanks, she told him everything (and was probably crazy for talking to a cat), but he had died right before she had gone to visit the Weasleys. So the Weasleys thought all her crying was over Crookshanks, but they were wrong. But she would rather let them think what they wanted.

Hermoine looked up to see Malfoy looking at her and smirking. What did he have to laugh at? He probably had a better summer than she did.

She looked to the front. The sorting was starting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok enough background stuff...we got good junk now.**

Hermoine stood in an empty room. So the tower for the Head Boy and Girl was where? She looked up right as Draco walked in the room. Justas in one of her classes from third year, a trapdoor opened and a ladder descended from the ceiling. Well this was fun. She climbed up.

"Hey Mudblood. Nice knickers."

Hermoine knew he couldn't see up her skirt, but she kicked him in the head anyway.

Draco climbed up the ladder with one hand, the other hand rubbing the side of his head. Damn that hurt. Did the woman honestly have no sense of humor?

The ladder led them to a large common room area. Two doors on one side led to a kitchen and bathroom. Three doors on the other side led to two bedrooms, connected by a second bathroom.

Hermoine went into her room, which was decorated in different shades of blue. She went to close the bathroom door and got a quck glance in Malfoy's room, done in shades of green.

Right before she closed the door Malfoy appeared in his. "I see you spying in my room already, Granger. See how easy it is to join me? If you ever get lonely, you can come to me. I'll keep you company."

Hermoine shut her door in reply.

_Hmmmm...no reply?_ Draco thought. That was odd for her. Maybe she was starting to break. He hoped not. If she was, it wouldn't be as fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione ate, trying to concentrate on the conversations around her, but it was hard when none of them included her. "Hermione?" Ok, she lied.

She turned around to face Ron. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

Ron turned and walked away. Hermione stood up and followed him. He led her to the empty Great Hall.

"What do you have to say that we had to come out here, Ron?"

"The train. What happened?"

"Well, I would say that it's quite obvious."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well then, what did you mean?"

"Why did it happen, Hermione?"

"You can't ask why something happened when nothing happened."

"Fine. Never mind then." Ron turned at walked back into the Great Hall.

Hermione decided she had had enough of dinner and the big crowd. She went up to the Heads' tower. She had known where it was ever since in her first year she had made it her goal to become Head Girl. She said the password the school had given her in her letter and entered the common room. It was a large center room with a balcony looking over it going around the whole length of the room. The balcony led to all the other rooms. It was perfect.

She didn't feel like finding her way to her assigned bedroom, so she laid down on a couch in the common room. She felt guilty about being so mean to Ron. The truth was, she didn't know why she had almost slept with him on the train. That was a lie. She did, but she couldn't tell him it was just because Malfoy had gotten to her. She couldn't do that to him.

A fire started in the fireplace, and Hermione closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Draco went into the Heads' dorm, practicly running from Parkinson. He really hated the girl. _Damn arranged marriages._ Even if he wasn't betrothed to her, he probably end up having to marry her anyway. There were only so many purebloods left, especially rich ones. If it wasn't her, the only other eligible purebloods would be the Weasleys, and he would die before marrying that filth.

He heard a noise from the coouch. Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mudblood couldn't sleep in her own room. She looked so innocent in her sleep, but that was probably because she _was_ innocent. He brushed some hair out of her face. That innocence wouldn't last too long.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the clock, jumping off the couch when she realized what time it was. If she didn't hurry she would be late for breakfast. Not a good way to start off the year.

She quickly showered and was drying herself off when the door opened, and she remembered that she hadn't locked it. She pulled the towel around herself and turned to face Malfoy. He was the only one it could be.

"Sorry, Mudblood, didn't know you were in here."

"Please. You could hear the shower running through the door."

"Yes, but the shower's off. And I don't know if you noticed or not, but the bathroom connects to our rooms, and I didn't know if you went to your room or not."

"So you decided to just barge in without knocking?"

"I thought someone like you would always make sure she locked the door. The door was unlocked, so I figured it was clear and came in."

"Well obviously it wasn't."

"I noticed."

Neither of them moved. After a second, Hermione spoke. "Um, it's not clear. I'm in here. I'm still in here. I'm not done. Do you think you could possibly leave and give me some privacy?"

"I _could._ But that doesn't always mean I will."

"Out!" Hermione threw a brush at him.

He dodged it and left. Before shutting the door, he stuck his head back in. "By the way, Mudblood, you look good naked." and closed the door before she could say anything back.

Hermione swore. How dare he walk in here and talk about her naked.

Draco smiled at the closed door. He knew she would be mad about what he said. It was just to mess with her mind a little; she had covered herself before he could see anything. Screwing with her made it more fun to break her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione fumed as she finished getting ready and headed for class. How dare he! At least she didn't have first class with him. If she did she would probably have to hit him. Wow, she sounded pathetic. Why did she let him affect her? Why couldn't she let him go?

She arrived in class with barely enough time to find a seat and pull out her book before it started. Ron and Harry arrived late, as usual. After Slughorn yelled at them, they sat down complaining, Harry more than Ron. He was just angry because Slughorn had taken the Half-Blood Prince's book from him so he was no longer top in Potions.

"Would you two shut up!" Hermione hissed as Slughorn began writing on the bored.

"I just don't see why he had to give up detention. It's the first day and we were barely a minute late," Harry gave his expected response.

Hermione gave hers back. "After all, it's only the first day so why bother coming to class on time. Well, you two deserve it. We can't get jobs without the proper N.E.W.T.s!"

"We've been hearing the same thing from you for the past seven years, Hermione."

"Yeah, and it's still true!"

Just then a familiar blonde head walked into the room. What was he doing here? Slytherins didn't have this class right now!

Malfoy spoke quietly to Slughorn for a minute and then Slughorn pointed to the only empty seat in the room, the one behind Hermione. Malfoy grimaced and then took his seat. "Hello, Mudblood, Pothead, Weasel."

Hermone turned around, "Why are you calling _him_ Weasel, Malfoy. After all, it was you that was turned into one in fourth year."

Malfoy was about to come back with one of his "very witty" retorts when Slughorn threatened the class to be quiet. Hermione turned around and started on the assignment.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco chuckled silently. She was pissed. No, she wasn't just pissed, she was livid, and he enjoyed it. It made her more fun to break, anger her, then get close to her and finish her. He might even stretch this one out all year. Then again, maybe he'd take it until Christmas so he'd have something fun for the hollidays.

Slughorn assigned them a potion, and Draco told himself he had to be best. It was part of the process, to beat his victim at her own game. Which means he had to be top of class, especially a class he technically was not supposed to be in.

Draco, having the money to pull just about anything off, had requesting having a special schedule made so he didn't have to take any classes with the Slytherins. Since it was discovered that he had the Dark Mark, many of the Slytherins treated him like he was a god; the others treated him like he was lower than a rock. Frankly, he was tired of it. He could deal with the other houses. They hated him anyway, so why not give them another reason?

One bad thing about having the Dark Mark, other than being the Dark Lord's servant, was that Snape had been found out and forced to leave, so Slytherin had a new Head. He threated thim like Head of Griffindor did. So Draco did anything to avoid the Slytherin common room. Thank you for the Head Boy and Head Girl dorm. This silly school did come in handy sometimes.

Slughorn didn't approce of Draco's potion. But at least Granger didn't win. Some Ravenclaw did better. Draco was happy to see Potter's was smoking instead of simmering. Looks like he lost that magic potion touch he had had the year before.

The bell rang. Draco smirked as Granger gathered her things, obviously agitated she was beaten. Oh, how he couldn't wait until she fell.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stalked to the Heads' Common Room, livid. How dare he! Oh, how she hated him. She was definitely not staying in the dorm with him tonight. She would go to the Griffindor dorms. Lavender or Ginny would let her stay. Good thing she had a free period right now.

She threw some things in her bag and was almost out into their common room when he walked in the dorm. She jumped back into her room and closed the door. She couldn't let him see her leave. He would take every advantage of it that he could. She could just hear him saying, "What, Mudblood? To embarrassed to spend another night near me?"

Hermione chided herself. Why should she care what he thought? His opinion didn't count. She left anyway, in full view of him.

He did say what she thought he would say, only he added, "Afraid I'll take advantage of you? You don't need to worry about that, Mudblood. You're too filthy to-"

Hermione shut the door behind her before he could finish.

She practically ran to the Griffindor common room, and stopped in front of the Pink Lady when she realized she was no longer part of the house, so she didn't know the password. _Oh, please let somebody come who knows the password._

Somebody did come. It was Ginny, looking puzzled that Hermione was in front of the Griffindor dorm. She gave the password and invited Hermione to her room.

As Hermione sat down on the bed that was obviously not taken, Ginny asked her "Why are you here?"

"To sleep, Ginny."

"I thought the Heads had a fabulous dorm. It's supposed to be the best in the school. Better then the Headmistress's."

"It has a little problem that knocks it down on the grandeur scale. Well, a big problem actually."

"What's that?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"You don't have to sleep in the same bed with him do you?"

"No."

"The same room?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's an arse."

"He's a guy. So is my brother. And you seemed to have no problem with that on the train yesterday."

"I know, but-"

"Stop making excuses. Grow up Hermione. He hates us as much as he hates you, and you don't see us running."

"You all don't have to sleep in the same dorm as him."

"And if I did, I'd show him that I ran the show. Not him just because he can come up with better taunts.I'd beat him at his own game."

"How so?"

Ginny smiled. "I'd seduce him."


	14. Chapter 14

Draco chuckled to himself as Granger slipped out the door. He just had to tease her, and he knew it made her mad. It just made this whole game a lot more fun.

Though, he would have prefered it if she had been in her room tonight. Parkinson was coming for the night, and her screams of pleasure would have driven Granger insane on the other side of the wall. Oh well. That part of the game could be left for another night. Parkinson was always ready to go.

The only thing Parkinson had going for her was the fact that she was good in bed. But so were a lot of other girls. Draco knew this personally. Prakinson, however, only liked Draco for his money, and thought that they were going to get married. Well, they were supposed to get married, but Draco was definitely not marrying her, no matter what his father said. His father was in Azkaban, so he really couldn't do anything about it. Draco could break off the arranged marriage. Parkinson was just a little too ugly and a little too annoying to be stuck with forever, no matter how good she was at sex. Draco could have any of a million girls. He'd just pick one of them instead.

Too bad there was that stupid Malfoy law about how the heir had to marry within six months of having left school to inherit everything. That was why most marriages were arranged, like his and Parkinson's Why six months? Why not six years? He could still screw other women while he was married, but he learned before that sex was so much more fun when you didn't have a definite woman otherwise, such as a girlfriend or wife. It was much more fun while single.

He moved around the room, making it the way Parkinson liked it, or she would refuse to have sex with him. She was picky, but he always got what he wanted anyway. He made the bed and picked up stuff laying about on the floor. He stuffed the papers laying on his desk in a drawer. Parkinson wouldn't care about that, he just didn't want her to see. She was too nosy for her own good. Another one of her faults.

He heard the main door room close and a voice call, "Oh, Draco," in a way that was trying to be sexy but just made her sound like a prat. At least once they started she would shut her mouth except for her moaning, and _that_ he didn't mind hearing.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione slept the night in the Griffindor dorm. It was, after all, too late for her to go back to hers without getting yelled at for being out of bed, and that wouldn't look good, her being Head Girl and all. But Ginny kicked her out in the morning.

Ginny was right though, Hermione couldn't hide forever. That part of the 6th year's advice she'd take. However, she didn't like the thought of seducing Malfoy. It made her cringe thinking about it, and actually doing it was probably enough to make her hurl.

Hermione threw her stuff in her room without organizing it and left the dorm, ignoring Malfoy's attempts at saying something he thought was witty. She had a class to get to.

Herbology was fabulous that day. Harry was "sick", so it was just Hermoine and Ron. They didn't see each other much without Harry around, and a welcome change, just not one she'd get used to. She always had a hidden thing for Ron, and she thought he might fancy her too, but she could never do anything about it in case Harry wouldn't approve. But maybe since it was their Seventh Year, and she didn't know if they would see each other again much after school, she should go for it. In two weeks was a Hogsmeade weekend; maybe she'd ask him on a date then.

She had a free period after Herbology, and most of her homework was already done, so she used the time to take the shower she missed that morning. The hot water ran over her, making her feel cleansed of all her worries. After her shower, Hermione quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out into the bathroom. Parkinson was standing there. What was she doing?

"Can I help you?" Hermione spat.

"So, Mudbloods actually shower then?" Parkinson remarked.

"Yes. We need at least someway to be cleaner than people like you."

"People like me?"

"Those who hate muggle borns are worse then them. Now, I seriously doubt that you came into my bathroom to insult me, which you did not do very well, by the way. So if you would get out, we could both move on with our days." Hermione flipped her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Actually, I was looking for Draco. I was going to surprise him."

"By what, attacking him in the shower? That's real classy of you. Obviously he's not here, so do you mind? You're mucking up my bathroom." Hermione indicated toward the door.

Parkinson spun on her heel and stalked out.

Hermione braided the hair she did not have time to dry and put back on her uniform before heading to her next class.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco sat in the back of class, listening to Professor Tristel, the new teacher for Transfiguration. He was thinking about Granger. Well, he was thinking about how she missed the show last night. Parkinson had done her duty well. She also had left right after they were done, which is how he liked it. Draco didn't like a girl to stick around afterwards. It made them seem too much like a couple, and Draco was not the type of person to become part of a couple.

Granger was not in this class. At least he had one reprive from her ugly face. She was in most of his classes the day before, and he had begun to think he couldn't escape her.

On the downside to that, Draco had this class with the Slytherins, so Parkinson was in it. Even thoough she followed most of his rules, she still wanted them to be a couple. One of the rulse she couldn't follow was keeping away from him in public.

Parkinson reached up and stroked his hair. She didn't even have the sense to follow the no touching rule. He was going to have to do something about her. Honestly, if she wasn't so good in bed she'd be long gone already. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

The teacher dismissed them, and Draco left the class as quickly as he could while still looking dignified. Parkinson caught up to him and fell to his side. Maybe he shoudl have just thrown dignity away and run.

"You really have to do something about that girl."

Draco turned to her. What in the world was she talking about? "What girl?"

"That piece of filth you are forced to spend a dorm with."

"I know. She just needs to be gotten rid of. The whole lot of them are."

"She had the guts to talk like that to me!"

"Talk like what?"

"Like I was some common whore!"

"Aww, what's wrong? Are you mad that there's some girl out there with more of a brain than you? To be honest, it's not that hard to find. You just have to look past that ego of yours and you'll see there's quite a few."

Parkinson stopped talking and walking, her mouth hanging open while she watched as he kept moving.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny plopped down in the empty seat next to Hermione just as Hermione was about to leave. She pulled her friend back down in her seat and asked, "So how's the seducing going?"

Hermione sighed. She was finished with her lunch and just wanted to leave. "It's not."

"And why not?"

"Ginny, this is Malfoy we're talking about. I am not going to sleep with him. And even if I would, he wouldn't want to sleep with me anyway. I'm muggle born."

"Come on Hermione. You're right. This _is_ Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He'll sleep with anyone."

"So there's not much seducing to do then, is there? All I'd have to do is say 'Hey, Malfoy, jump in bed with me,' and he'd do it."

"So what's the peoblem then?"

"Ginny, seriously, drop it. Okay?"

Ginny sighed. What was she going to do with this girl? "Okay, if that's what you really want."

Just then Ron and Harry sat down with them. Ginny threw her arms around her boyfriend as he kissed her cheek.

Ron mimed gagging, just like he did whenever the couple acted like a couple.

"I think they're cute," Hermione told him.

"I don't like it."

"Why did you tell him it was okay then?"

"Because it would make them happy. And it's better my sister than some random girl."

Hermione put her chin in her hands. _I wish I had someone_.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would appreciate it if everyone quit complaining about the length of my chapters in their reviews. In the first chapter, I say the chapters will be short. I'm not going to make them longer, so please stop.**

They caught his eye as he scanned the Great Hall for Parkinson. Potter and his little red-headed girlfriend made him sick. They were always all over eachother and acting all couple like. They also kept saying how much they loved each other. That's what really did it for him.

Being a Malfoy, Draco was raised not to show emotion, especially to a lover. A Malfoy must remain of high standing in society, and it was hard to do so when people knew that you really just wished they would die or that you actually cared for them. It was best to remain indifferent.

He ate slowly, trying to avoid having free time. He had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Whenever he tried going back to the dorm, Granger was there, and Parkinson seemed to pop up everywhere else. This school that used to seem a haven to him (not that he'd admit it) now seemed a prison.

Draco gave up, no longer hungry, and decided to head to the dorm anyway. He found Parkinson outside the door. "Go," he told her, glaring as she scurried away. Once entering his room, he flopped down on the bed, knowing the room was enchanted to wake him up in time for him not to be late for anywhere he had to be. He just couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

The room all of a sudden turned bone chilling, forcing Draco to wake up from his short slumber. He had two more classes and then he and Granger had to meet with the Prefects to set up a schedule for patrolling the halls. He wished he could just leave the Head duties to Granger, but that would mean giving up his position, and he loved the way it scared the younger ones.

The pathetic thing was, it scared the first and second years more than his last name did. Like he would actually run off and tell on them for this antics. Well, he'd tell on the Griffindors, but kids from all the other houses were safe.


End file.
